This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this proposal is to confirm and expand upon our initial findings on affect and cognition by using a broader MS sample, including persons with higher levels of negative affective symptoms, and adding key additional measures (e.g., stress). We will assess the relations of affect and cognition using cross-sectional and longitudinal analyses.